The New Teacher
by AlphaXXOmega
Summary: It is 3 years after the events of the 4th great ninja war.  Naruto has become an instructor at the ninja academy; he really loves teaching children.  Where will that lead him?
1. My New Job

**Yahoo it's me once again! I have started another story due to my being bored with the others. That doesn't mean I won't continue the others, I just need to do stuff that I feel like and I hope that you guys enjoy my stories. Although my stories are based off animes or movies, I always put my own feelings and ideas into each story just like any writer should do. If at any point I am not using as much description for one thing than what I do for another it usually means, but not limited to, myself wanting you, my loyal reader, to give me some feedback on how you want the descriptions to be like. It's not unusual for me to be verbose in many situations; I find that articulating yourself is a trait that is often overlooked. Thus, if the details in my story are not on par with those of the original story than forgive me for being creative. If you are going to judge me for my creativity, then your god will have no leverage for whatever ill used arbitrary excuse you defined your life with. To look down upon creativity in your false watch tower: is to cleave the proverbial head off your so called ruler. Well that's all I have to say about that! Lets get on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: My New Job<strong>

The beautiful Leaf village is where this story takes place. The village has healed since being destroyed, and life could not be better. With the major threat to the Leaf gone, peace has run rampant, although no one has seemed to complain. For the shinobi of the village this was a time to train and finally progress their careers.

Of course with peace comes rarely any missions; thus, boredom ensues quite quickly. Out of all the Ninja none were more annoyed by his boredom more than Naruto. He would go to Lady Hokage's office every day and demand a mission, but all he would get would be some stupid D-ranked one; rejecting them every time he would return to training, hoping he could get a better one the next day. Unfortunately, it would be months before he would get anything that would raise an eyebrow. Between his training and home life, Naruto, would try his best to keep in touch with his friends but over time he was losing touch with them. Sakura was always busy at the hospital, Shikamaru had been mediating at the Sand village for about a year now, Kiba was part of a ANBU tracking team and was away most of his days, Hinata on the other hand was still in the village but always stayed in her families estate. So he really has not seen any of his close friends in a long time.

Soon though all that would change, but that is the future and this is now. Naruto was well aware of his situation. The title of hokage would be his, if only he stayed out of trouble and kept training.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Hyuuga estate<strong>

Years have past since Hinata began her training to lead the clan. It was decided that after saving Naruto's life that she was capable to lead. She gracefully accepted the position but was unaware that she would have to sever her ties with her friends and Naruto for so long. But she wanted so much to be like Naruto so instead of just giving up she pushed through to the end. She had more motivation now to win Naruto's heart more than ever. That was because for the heir to take control of the clan, one must first marry. She would settle for nothing less than Naruto, even if that meant not becoming the clans leader.

Hinata sat on her bed inside her large bedroom, adorned with pressed flowers and remembrances of Naruto. She had been sitting there for quite some time now just staring at the ground thinking about how she would convince her father to let her be with Naruto, that is if he had feelings for her in the first place. Her mother had always told her to follow her heart and never look away from it for it shall lead you to happiness. She knew what her mother taught her was true, at least for her, but Naruto on the other hand, through his happiness and exuberant exterior was a man that was absolutely miserable on the inside. All her life she wanted to be close to him, know what causes his pain, and be there to catch him if he should fall. She had began to miss his flawless blue eyes that seemed to calm the most vicious of beasts. Though she was prohibited to leave the Estate, others were. She would asked them if they had seen him around town or at the training grounds. Of course upon hearing of Naruto's growth, she would grow very red in the face and nearly faint. Through her red face was a girl that was always glad from hearing of him doing well.

Unlike her mother, her father had caught on to their daughters infatuation with the young Uzumaki. He would not let her know that he knew until she was able to tell him about it herself. Hiashi was also aware of Naruto's lineage, and would allow Hinata to be with him if that was Naruto's wish. But first, she would have to talk to Hiashi and Hana first. He had hoped that she would be able to muster up the courage to stand and talk to him herself.

* * *

><p><strong>At the hokage's office<strong>

Naruto and Tsunade were in a heated staring contest, not for any particular reason other than Naruto's annoyance with the old hokage's indifference toward his boredom. He was more mature than when he was younger but he still had somewhat of a short temper toward bullshit. Then finally Naruto spoke up.

"Come on you old lady, there has to be something for me to do!" Naruto slammed his fist into the desk in front of him. "I can't stand doing nothing for this long and you know it!"

Finally for the first time Tsunade thought of an idea. "Hmm there might be something here that you may be interested in." Tsunade was shuffling through some of the mass amount of paperwork that surrounded her. "A few days ago an application for teaching at the academy was sent to my office. I was told to give it to a shinobi that I deemed suitable for the position."

Naruto looked at the old hokage quizzically, staring straight into her eyes with a smile. "And you want me to be that teacher, right?"

"Yes, I can think of no one better than the hero of the leaf to teach the next generation about what it truly means to be a Leaf shinobi." Tsunade replied.

Naruto smile and muttered only one thing. "When do I start?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's chapter one. Tell me how you think!<strong>


	2. The Academy

**Heyy everyone im back! Sooooo apparently going 120 mph in 65 zone is somewhat frowned upon lol. Btw I am glad I got the amount of reviews that I did. Anyway lets get on with the story =]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Academy<strong>

It was finally that time. Three months past and today was the day that Naruto would begin teaching at the academy. His teaching attire was much like his fathers but with a jounin vest. He wanted to keep his hair long because he felt like it suited him well, as most women would agree. Unknown to most people in the village, Naruto had become a total ladies man. Mostly because of influence from his sensei. Although you would think that it would make him act different around people, it did not. He was still the same Naruto, with some improvements to his attitude and maturity.

"heh" Naruto laughed to himself while walking to his new job at the academy. He loved to think of the past and how he acted when he was a child. "I suppose I really just wanted some attention..." Naruto stopped walking when he got to the front of the academy. He just looked up and stared at the immense building for a few minutes.

Naruto was snapped out of his stupor by the sound of a very loud bell. "Oh crap i'm late!" Naruto yelled to no one in particular. Before he could even go see his class he would have to ask the front desk which was his

Panting Naruto leaned over the counter and quickly asked. "Whichclassismine?"

Maybe it was the quickness of the asked question or the closeness of the leaf's very sexy hero that threw the receptionist into a catatonic state temporarily that also brought on a very apparent blush. "u-u-um c-class 30 Naruto-S-sama." She replied with a quickened smile.

Without even thanking her he ran off toward his awaiting class. Unfortunately for him, the class was at the opposite end of the academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Room 30<strong>

"Uhggg...where is our sensei!" a random student asked the wind with anger laced in her voice.

"From what my cousin tells me our sensei is new" Said a girl with a black little puppy on her head.(Black version of Akamaru)

Another girl looked at the other with a smile. "Hey Matsuya isn't your cousin Kiba?"

"Yeah he is Mina. Why?" Asked Mina Hyuuga. Mina was one of the many Hyuuga children in the academy this year. She is a main family member and just like her older cousin, she is very kind heart-ed and outgoing. Unlike Mina, Matsuya was very quiet most of the time. She was the exact opposite of her older cousin Kiba.

"Well isn't he friends with you know who?" Asked Mina. She wanted to avoid using his name in danger that Matsuya would faint like she used to upon hearing his name. It was obvious to Mina that Matsuya had a puppy crush on the much older Naruto; even though, she had never met him before.

"Who are you..." Matsuya stopped mid-sentence and started pushing both her pointer fingers together.

"Are you guys talking about Naruto?" This time it was a boys voice. The said boy had just woken up from sleeping apparently.

For once Mina shot her brother a glare. "SHHH! don't say that name in front of Matsu..." She turned to see Matsuya pretty much day dreaming with a blush on her young face. "Well at least she didn't pass out"

"Whats so special about him anyway?" Some random female student asked. "From what I heard, he was just another spoiled kid that got everything he wanted and was born with talent. He didn't even work for what he has done.

There wasn't much that pissed off Matsuya. But those that would bash Naruto-sama was her tipping point. Her blush immediately faded, replaced with anger.

"Are you kidding me! What do you know about him! You have no idea what he has been through!" Yelled Matsuya in Naruto's defense.

The girl who first attacked Naruto's honor spoke up again. "How would you know him? You have never even met him!"

Everyone in the class looked back at Matsuya like she had been hiding a secret. No one in the class knew anything about Naruto, other than he was the Leaf's hero and he fought in the war. So it was a surprise to hear Matsuya speak up like that.

Matsuya put on a light smile and looked up at the ceiling. "Well...It's because my cousin Kiba told me all about him and what he has gone through to be where he was now."

"Ahh thats no fair! I wanna know too!" Mina replied. "Can you tell me about..." Before she could finish the door burst open.

All the students in the room quickly swung their heads in the direction of the door. They waited second after second for someone to enter. The students began to lose hope in someone actually coming in until a heavy panting sound could be heard from right outside the door. Then a figure with longish blond hair could be seen as if looking at the ground while continuing his pant attack. The person in question was bent over slightly with his hands on his knees, his long blond locks covering his sweaty face.

Naruto stayed in that position for quite a while regaining his lost breath.

The students just sat there and stared at the mystery man in the doorway who seemed to be dying in some sort of way. Well that was until Mina's brother Toshiro decided to break the silence because this was actually annoying even him a bit. "Hey are you our sensei or what?" asked Toshiro.

Pretty much none of this younger generation would be able to pick Naruto out of a crowd of blonde males so none recognized the blonde man before them.

Naruto finally stopped his panting and stood up. He flashed his signature grin to his first students. "he he sorry I'm late kids. Got lost on the path of life!"

All the male students sweat dropped; Meanwhile, Matsuya and the other girls were blushing like mad and drooling over the handsome man they called their sensei. They were so lost in themselves they hadn't noticed their sensei move to his seat behind his desk.

"Alright kids before we start class I would like each of you to introduce yourself." Naruto's firm voice reverberated throughout the room startling the doodling girls; bringing their attention back to Naruto. "Let's start with you" Naruto pointed to a young Hyuuga boy directly in front of him.

"Yes sensei" The boy replied standing up. "My name is Toshiro Hyuuga, I'm 8 years old, I like sleeping, and I dislike work." Naruto laughed at the similarity that this kid had to his good friend Shikamaru. "Ha you remind me of a good friend" Naruto stated "Okay Toshiro you can choose who you want to go next.

Naturally he would choose his sister. "Mina your next." Toshiro said while pointing at her. "_She looks just like Hinata when she was younger_." Naruto noted to himself.

"My name is Mina Hyuuga, I am also 8 years old, I enjoy cooking and training, and I dislike those who are mean to others."

Naruto smiled at her uncanny similarity to Hinata. "Okay Matsuya your next!" Mina said

She blushed madly when she looked at her sensei. She thought it was a weird feeling that he gave her. She wasn't sure what it was but she didn't hate it. "U-u-um m-my name is M-Matsuya Inuzuka, I-i am 8 years o-old, I l-like dogs, I a-a-a-admire N-N-N-Naruto-sama, and I d-dislike those who say things against his honor." Matsuya finished with her red face down.

The rest of the students finished their introductions before Naruto spoke again.

"Well that was very informing" Naruto stated to his class in a more caring voice. Naruto stood up from his desk and walked to the front of the class to begin his lesson for the day.

"Umm sensei, you haven't told us anything about you yet?" Asked Mina. To Mina's question all the other kids looked straight at Naruto with curiosity in their eyes.

"Oh geez how could I forget, sorry kids." Naruto cleared his throat and continued "My Name is Naruto Uzumaki..." Before Naruto could continue all the students gasped.

"YOU MEAN "THE" NARUTO UZUMAKI THAT HERO OF THE LEAF! screamed Mina

Naruto once again gave his grin and laughed. "Haha I guess I am."

"I can't believe our sensei is the hero himself!" screamed a random student from the back

"Hey look who it is Matsuya!" Mina turned to her best friend to she was already passed out.

Naruto say the passed out little girl and laughed so hard almost fell over. "HAHAHAHA she's just like Hinata!"

Mina perked up when she heard her favorite cousins name. "Y-you know my cousin?"

Naruto stopped laughing that his young students expense and composed himself once more. "Of course I would remember someone that saved my life!" Naruto yelled

"What? Not uh! my cousin never said that she knew you!" yelled Mina

What once was a smiling Naruto turned into a saddened form of wha1t it once was. Naruto walked over to one of the many windows that was in the room. He looked out of it while the wind blew through his hair.

"I don't blame her though" Naruto looked even more saddened. "She saved my life and I couldn't even talk to her after what she told me. I wasn't sure how to react so I just froze and avoided her. Kiba told me that she was married off so I just left her alone. I just wanted her to be happy."

It was about this time that Matsuya began to stir. When she was fully awake Naruto decided to do something nice for her.

"Ahh Matsuya your awake" Naruto said and Matsuya just nodded her head with a blush. "you know Matsuya, I originally was going to use this as a decoration for this boring room but I think you would like it more."

Matsuya began to feel the heat begin to rise to her face._ "What could it possibly be that Naruto-Sama wants to give me?" _she thought to herself.

Naruto then pulled out a scroll from within his jacket. When he opened it a large poof surrounded Naruto. When the smoke cleared Naruto stood holding his original blue and orange jacket. As if by some weird coincidence the bell rang telling the students that the day was over.

"Ohh man is it time already! I didn't teach anything." Naruto frowned but then smiled again. "Well this is yours Matsuya" Matsuya slowly walked up to Naruto and took the jacket and quickly bolted from the room hugging the jacket.

"Haha I guess she's a little excited" Naruto said to himself before he noticed Mina standing in front of him.

"You know Hinata wasn't married off to some guy" Mina's voice was completely serious. "She once told me that someone saved her from dis-pare but he couldn't pull himself from it" Naruto smiled oddly and ruffled the girls hair and went to leave but was stopped by Mina.

"She was talking about you, you know" Mina exclaimed

"No one deserves to be locked in the depths of dis-pare. I promised myself that as long as i'm alive I would carry those burdens from those that are important to me. I am not worthy of the happiness that they have." Naruto replied

"Naruto-Sama, you saved the entire village and helped win the war! Of course you deserve happiness!"

"I didn't save the village, I just did what a ninja is supposed to do." Naruto stood facing away from Mina.

"Naruto-Sama, may I ask you a personal question?" Mina asked "What did Hinata say to you to make you freeze?"

Naruto only responded by saying see you tomorrow before he left, leaving Mina confused. She would have to ask her cousin when she got home about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's chapter 2. sorry about the long wait I have some problems that need solved so it may take a while but anyway R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. The Invitation

**Chapter 3: The Invitation**

Mina was a type of girl that always wanted her friends to be in the same loop that she was. Whatever it may be that she would be doing, she wanted Matsuya to be there too. Not only because they were best friends but because she was like her support. And of course when Toshiro caught wind of anything those two were doing he would follow them, but this time he would either not catch on or just simply didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Hyuuga residence<strong>

It was no surprise to Mina that her best friend was already wearing Naruto's jacket. Funny thing was that it seemed to be made just for her. Though Mina had to admit she did look cute in the old jacket.

Mina and Matsuya stood outside of Hinata's room. "Mina what are we doing here?" Asked Matsuya curiously

"Well remember when sensei was talking about Hinata? Well I want to know what happened between them that caused them to be so distant." Replied Mina

Slowly Mina knocked on the door hoping for some sort of answer. "Please come it" Said the light and kind sounding voice behind the door.

Once again Mina used a sort of ease in opening the door. When she did she say her favorite cousin writing something down. "Hey Hinata what are you doing?" Asked Mina

"Oh hello Mina, Matsu..." Hinata paused when she saw what Matsuya was wearing. "W-were did y-you g-get that j-jacket?"

Matsuya seemed to avoid the question, instead she just began to snuggle the said jacket. Mina decided to answer for her. "Oh Hinata-Sama didn't you hear? Naruto-Sama is our new teacher at the academy!"

"N-Naruto-Kun is y-your sensei?" Hinata couldn't help but stutter a bit at hearing Naruto's name

Mina and Matsuya Nodded. "It seems Matsuya has a puppy crush on our sensei!"

"H-Hey! S-so what if I-I do?" Matsuya retorted quickly

Hinata chuckled lightly at the childrens antics. "She's not the only one Mina" Replied Hinata

Mina looked at her cousin seriously. "Hinata-Sama, what happened between you and Naruto-Sama?"

The question seemed to take Hinata aback a little bit. Then she gestured for the children to sit down on her bed.

"Kids, there is something you must understand before I tell you anything. You do know the story of the Nine Tailed Fox right? Both children nodded. "Well there is a part of the story that was left out for you kids. The Nine Tailed fox was not killed by the forth hokage, instead it was sealed away in an infant." Hinata paused for a moment to let the children catch up to what she was saying. "That infant was none other than Naruto."

Hinata had expected the two girls to scream and be afraid but they were not.

"H-how Terrible" Replied Matsuya

"I finally understand what he meant now!" extorted Mina

"What do you mean? Hinata replied

"Well Naruto-Sama told me after class that he would burden everyone's dis-pare because he k ows he cannot escape his."

Hinata looked saddened from what Mina had said. "Children I will tell you Naruto's story, and I hope that you will learn from this villages mistake." Hinata walked over to her desk and pulled out an old headband that was tattered and rusting. She then threw it to the young girls. "This was Naruto's, he gave it to me years ago. It is my most precious memento in life."

"Why's that Hinata-sama?" asked Mina

"That's because Naruto is the love of my life" Hinata replied with a slight blush on her face.

Both girls gasped in unison.

"Naruto was once despised by the village, they blamed him for the death of the fourth hokage and a lot of other villagers. They would attack him when he walked the streets." Hinata continued Naruto's story skipping over the confessing her love part.

When Hinata was finished Mina asked a shocking question. "Naruto-Sama told me that you said something that made him freeze and scare him. What was it?"

Hinata decided that she would have to tell them the truth; because' the truth shall set you free.

"Well when Naruto was fighting Pain he had gotten pinned down to the ground. I knew he couldn't move so I tried to save him. But I was no match, so before I could be killed I sorta confessed my love for him" Hinata smiled and blushed

"No way! But why is he scared to talk to you? Asked Matsuya

"Well as I told you he was alone his whole life and he doesn't really know what love is so I suppose he is just confused about it."

"But Hinata-Sama, why haven't you talked to him about it yet?" Hinata was immediately surprised by the child's revalation.

"Because it is not allowed in our clan to marry outside of the clan. It is highly forbidden. You know that Mina." Hinata replied with sadness laced in her voice

Just then Hana-Hinata's mother and Mina's aunt—walked into Hinata's room. "My daughter have I ever told you about Kushina Uzumaki?"

Hinata shook her head while Mina and Matsuya just looked on. "Wait a minute mother did you say Uzumaki?"

Hana nodded. "Yes, and as you can guess she was Naruto's mother." Hana then reached into her Kimono and pulled out a medium sized picture. "I carry this where ever I go as a memory of my best friend and yes your fathers best friend." She then handed the picture to Hinata as the two other girls looked at the picture as well.

"W-w-what? That's the fourth hokage!" Yelled Hinata

"Yes, Naruto's true name is Naruto Namikaze, not Uzumaki. He is the only child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." claimed Hana. "forgive me Hinata, I should have told you sooner but it was against village law to do so."

"Umm Aunt Hana, Why did the fourth hokage seal the Nine Tailed Fox inside his own son?" asked Mina

"Your very sharp Mina, Just like your uncle. Well to answer your question, I believe that he was thinking that there was no way he would burden another's child if he was unable to do the same of his. Minato was a very kind and smart man, he most likely wanted Naruto to be looked at like a hero instead of a monster. But we know how that worked out."

Hinata began to cry from the sacrifice from Naruto's parents. All she wanted to do was to be with Naruto and comfort his pain and be the one to support him. But that was impossible due to clan laws.

Immediately Hana ran to her daughters side. "I know about the laws but Minato meant a lot to your father and I'm certain he has waited for you to talk to him about it."

Hinata perked her head up to her mother. "You mean Father knows that I have feelings for Naruto?"

Hana nodded. "Ever since you were little" Hinata blushed a little at knowing her father approval of her feelings for the fourth hokage's son.

"To be honest Hinata, I have yet to even meet my own best friends son" The tension in the room seemed to dissipate from Hana's words. "Why not invite him over for dinner tonight?" Asked Hana

Immediately Hinata and Matsuya jumped up. "YES!" Yelled the both of them while Mina just sighed in light excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's office<strong>

Through the years of Naruto being in the village, he had become Tsunade's assistant. Which means if you needed to find him he would be at one of three places Ichiraku, training, or the hokage's office. One would think that finding him easily would be a blessing but in fact was quite a curse on his part. Just like every other celebrity type figure, letters from admirers and groups of followers were prevalent. Naruto didn't really care about people followed him as long as they didn't harm anyone. Everyday at Tsunade's office he would read through each and every one of the letters he would receive. Some from local villagers to some from other villages all together. Most of the letters said how much they loved him and wish for him to visit their village and talk to them. Not being one to disappoint, Naruto would always write back thanking them and sending his best wishes to everyone. Naruto had almost passed out from laughing when he first saw the "group" that always followed him. He laughed because all of them had put three whisker marks on each cheek. "They look absolutely ridiculous!" Naruto would say to himself day in and day out.

Lucky for Naruto he was extremely rich, because when he would train he would remove his jacket and shirt leaving him shirtless and everyday another one of his female whiskered friends would steal said clothes. By the time Naruto had begun teaching his group had begun to look more like him. The only recognizable difference between them was their hair or the fact that some were girls.

Everyday after escaping from the group he would return home to get a shower and get redressed. The rest of his day would consist of going to Ichiraku's for some bowls of his favorite meal, then finally he would train with Tsunade to eventually taking over her position. To Tsunade's bliss Naruto's training would consist of paper work, paper work, oh and more paper work.

Today it seemed like there was more paper work than normal, probably because the chuunin exams were coming up soon, and being a teacher he knew he was more than likely to be a proctor in one of the tests. Naruto had gotten through most of the paperwork when he reached a rather ornate letter from the Hyuuga's that was addressed to him. Naruto being Naruto ripped apart the envelope and began to quickly read the letter.

"Hey Tsunade, you mind if I take the night off?" Naruto jumped up asking this

Tsunade looked at him suspiciously and wondered what the letter was about. "What for?"

"The Hyuuga's have invited me for dinner in a few hours!"

Tsunade knew how rare it was that the Hyuuga's would invite random people to their homes for one of their formal dinners. One was more likely to be struck by lightning while winning the lottery than getting an invitation to their home. "_I am certain this is Hinata's doing" _Tsunade thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Hinata was waiting outside her father's study, too afraid to knock on the door. She was afraid of what he would say to her when she would tell him about Naruto.

"Do not just stand outside my door like that my daughter." Hiashi's voice seemed to come out of nowhere and startled Hinata. Though she wasn't surprised that her father knew she was there.

Hinata opened the door and immediately sat down in an open chair. "Father there is something I wish to talk to you about."

"I shall invite him here for dinner tonight, it is the least I can do for Minato." Replied Hiashi

Hinata just sat there quite. Not because of fear of her father, but because his skills of perception where unimaginable. If he could read her mind like that, had he see her other "naughty" thoughts too? Hinata blushed heavily at the thought. Despite Naruto being here she had yet too see him for a long time.

"T-thank you father" Hinata bowed and left her fathers study.

* * *

><p><strong>End flashback<strong>

"I suppose you do deserve a day off Naruto" Tsunade said

For some reason Naruto didn't get overly excited, but instead remained calm and collected like a true leader. "Thank you, Tsunade" Naruto replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Woooo! that was fun! Im working on the next chapter and ill get it done as soon as I can! OHH and I really love Meesh! He's a great artist btw.<strong>


End file.
